Editing Formats
The following page covers all the information needed regarding addition or editing of pages, as this will easy the contributor as a shortcut, and will keep uniformity around. Beforehand, it is important to point out several, general guidelines that will help the community work on the page with more ease, and will make the wiki grow at a very fast rate: *Everyone is free to edit, if you know you can contribute to something, do it. Don't worry about mistakes or missing info, the others can work on it too. Just be sure you are making a contribution that is being of help to other readers. *If you think a page requires revision or is missing data/values (in the often case of cards) that you don't know how to fill, add it to the Site maintenance category, this will help others check for such sites and revise the pages with ease. ** You can do this by scrolling to the bottom of the page (Above the comments and read more sections) and clicking the Add Category button. **At the same time, when editing and adding the missing information, be sure to remove the page from this Category. *Keep it professional and objective. In the case of this wiki, this means that some descriptions and information comes from the game. What we want is you use the exact words the game uses, to avoid confusion and misunderstanding. In the case a text does not match the in-game one, please feel free to correct it. **Use the terms the game uses to keep uniformity and a professional presentation of information. More on this is presented below in Monster Documentation. *Any questions, suggestions or inquiries can be posted on an admin's Wall. Feel free to do so as long as it is game or wiki related. *You can create Blog posts to share, discuss or ask about anything that is related to the game or the wiki itself. This is a tool that is mostly beneficial for regular users so others can openly comment and exchange information. With it you don't need to be so formal or precise either, think of it as if it is a thread to discuss. *Go ahead and experiment. Learn from other pages by looking at them in Edit mode, be it Visual or Source mode. Give a try to Source mode too, sometimes it helps to make faster edits. Monster Documentation The following are instructions for ease of editing or adding information to monster pages, which happen to be the most recurrent and in a way, the most important to users. It is important that everyone lends a hand to fix in regard of keeping all card pages uniform and clean. This also serves as a shortcut to add some missing, repetitive information that can be easily copied and pasted on to the pages; or just copy a certain section that the page is missing. The main card layout can be composed of this: *Picture(s): Normal/Mutated version of the monster. *Evolution: Shows the image icon of the pre-evolution and next evolution of the current monster you are visiting. Some monsters might have no pre-evolution or next evolution. *How To Acquire: The method(s) in which such monster can be obtained. *Stat Information: Displays the monster's stats(Rarity, Vitality, Power, Defence, and Agility) which can only have 1-5. *Skill Tree: This covers all skills that the monster can learn when leveled in a specific level with its skill description. Aside from that, be sure to add the card to its corresponding categories, and delete the wrong ones. The following is a list of Categories, that is best added in this same order: *Event Monster, if applies. *Rarity number (1 to 5) (For example: Rarity 5) *Attribute (For example: Common) *Lucky Draw Reward, if applies. *In case the card's information is incomplete, add the Site maintenance category. =Starting The Monster Page= You can see the "add a page" button in the upper right hand corner of the website by clicking the "contribute" button along with the "share" button. After clicking the "contribute" button it will show you some things you can do including adding images. Look for the "add a page" button below/ the fourth button. Then, you are going to name the page with this order: No.??? (Monster's Name) Also, it will ask you about what layout you want to use use which are the standard layout and blank page. Blank is what I recommend because it's just a blank page unlike the standard layout that you need to delete the codes that had been already been there. Below will show you how to create the monster pages. =Formatting The Monster Page= First of all, you have to use the template. After pasting it, you can switch to source mode, then back to visual mode and the jigsaw will appear, for you to edit the template. Alternatively, you can paste the following text before the closing brackets. Then, you can insert the id no. of the monster which will automatically set the image of the monster and the name. Also, in the type section you can put what type is the monster and just like the id, it will automatically insert the image of the type and link to "Types". ) or it won't work! The next part is the evolution section which you can just put the id no. of the pre or next evolution of the monster that will set an automatic image and link to the monster based on what id no. you set. | evoPrev = | evoNext = Next comes to this are the status, which will provide easier to edit that you can just put the no. 1 to 5 to edit every single status section and will insert the number of the stars, vitality, power, defence and agility. For example, you put 4 to the rarity section and the result will be 4 colored stars and 1 gray star. | rarity = | hp = | atk = | def = | spd = How to acquire section is the next section you'll fill up based on how to acquire the monster and needed to include the (*) sign. For example: *Level up Firechick to Lv. 20. | acq = Many of the monsters have mutated form so enter the info for those in two additional blocks. Fill in the name of the event (e.g. Valentines) and information how this version can (or could) be acquired. | sp1-name = | sp1-acq = | sp2-name = | sp2-acq = In addition, notes are exceptional which means a monster page doesn't have to have a note(s). Just like the how to acquire section, it needed (*) sign to be organize which will make the wiki better. | notes = =Adding The Skill Tree= From the Monster Navbox there's a link to the monster's skill tree something like this: When you click the link you'll go to a blank page for the monster's page. In the beginning, you'll paste this to it so you can have a table for the skill tree. "!